


Restless

by ABearInASock



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, eve is big brained, fluff for days, post bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABearInASock/pseuds/ABearInASock
Summary: Eve can’t sleep because of her galaxy brain and Villanelle is tired of it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Restless

It is a bizarre occurrence to be waking up next to a deadly assassin, who currently had an arm flung around her waist. 

Staring up at the ceiling, she immersed in the feeling of how close Villanelle was to her. Eve never would have thought in a million years that the person she gave everything up for would be in her bed— so close that the tickle of her breath grazed her neck. This is what she spent daydreaming hours upon hours in that sushi restaurant, falling into a trance as she rolled her wrists making dumplings. She buried it deep down into the hidden corners of herself. Letting it fester in the depths and ferment into mold that took on the shape of Villanelle. 

The nights after Rome were a crapshoot. Sleeping on crinkly pads to save an even shittier mattress from her wound. Not that it helped. It only served as a reminder of what could have been. If only she hadn’t been too blind to see the truth that sooted itself deep into her skin. 

A truth that kept her up during nights like tonight. It haunted her ever since the beginning. Of how well Villanelle could truly see her, and how she crawled into Eves' crevices and made a home in her thoughts ever since she was given the gift of learning about her. 

Eve wasn’t scared of that now. 

No. She was scared of something far more dangerous. What if she left? What if she grew bored of her? What would Eve do then? These thoughts had been banging on the walls of her mind, ever since that day on the bridge. The gripping fear of it took ahold into these putrid theories of it all meaning nothing. They never stopped becoming a constant subject in her mind's eye. Eve couldn’t be freed from this torment because she didn’t give her the choice to. All Eve could think about was... her. 

Villanelle

Villanelle

Villanelle 

All day, night, and even in her dreams. She devoured her whole without a second of doubt, and Eve didn’t want to ever stop that feeling of uncertainty if it meant that she would stay. 

It was rather strange to see that it worked out since that night on the bridge. Eve’s eyes traced the popcorned white paint on the ceiling as thoughts continued to protrude in her head of the days leading up to today. Fears, worries, and just overwhelmed by everything. It was too much and she didn’t have great coping mechanisms to deal with it, well besides smoking— not that she could anymore because Villanelle would always find her hidden box of cigarettes and throw them away. 

Fiddling with her fingers, Eve sighed. Maybe she was overthinking it. Why would Villanelle leave if she gave up everything for her? Just like she did with her normal life, her husband, and her chicken. The assassin had everything! All the money she could dream of, hundreds of luxury apartments all around the globe, and she could even seduce any supermodel to warm her bed. Yet here she was, wrapped around Eve. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” whispered a groggy russian accent beside her ear, lips brushing against the baby hairs at the base of her neck. Villanelle pulled Eve a little closer, molding their bodies back into each other. 

“Thinking too loud?” Eve grumbled a little as Villanelle jostled her enough to bury her face into that luscious mane of hers. 

Breathing in deeply, she savored the moment of clarity from her thoughts. Instead she focused on how well they fit with one another. It was like being cocooned into a hearth of untamable fire— or a warm batch of cookies still simmering atop the stove after baking in the oven, or like the crisp curly fries from McDonald’s after a 40 min wait. It felt just right. 

Humming, Villanelle playfully nipped Eve as she pulled back from her mess of curls. “Yes, so loud that I heard you from my sweet dreams of puppies and terrible pink cakes.”

“Can you blame me? I was thinking of you.” 

Eve could feel Villanelle’s eyebrows raise from behind her. Her hold slackened a little as she propped herself up to look down at Eve. “You are such a sap.” 

Looking up at her incredulously, she sputtered out, “I’m a sap?? Who was the one that bought a crates worth of expensive clothes for me, and then started to cry once I tried them on because I was ‘beautiful?” 

“It’s not my fault you needed help with your wardrobe, and you are beautiful.“ Villanelle grinned as she pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose before finally settling down. 

Maybe this is what it meant to finally belong somewhere. She was thrown overboard, from chasing an international assassin all across the globe, to trying to salvage her crumbling marriage, and pushing herself to get around in life not knowing what to do besides obsess over murders that evidently lead to the destruction of her safe, carefully crafted life. Villanelle threw a life raft to save her from the mess of that sinking ship. 

Tracing the veins of the forearm clasped around her, Eve understood it more clearly now. All of the attempts at a normal life before her were futile to the depth of what is now. It was unequivocal to anything she ever felt before, and the closest thing to describing it wouldn’t just be that it was right. 

It felt like coming home. 

Eve chuckled softly as Villanelle murmured a quiet go back to sleep and eventually fell back into blissful darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just chilling in my drafts for a long ass time so I hope ya liked it!


End file.
